ballsackincfandomcom-20200216-history
Bob
Bob is a key member of Ballsack.inc, currently serving as Chairman of the Board and Chief Executive Officer. Before this he worked for Human Resources and became the head of Human Resources. Very little is known about Bob. Position at Ballsack.inc (Phase One) During phase one of Ballsack.inc, Bob played a huge role in the day to day running of the business. His roots started in the Human Resources department before moving his way up the ladder to the head of Human Resources. From here he requested the resignation of Amos, after a rumor spread that Amos had harbored feelings for Jews, as well as holding Jewish sympathy's. Amos talked his way out of getting fired and was moved to Human Resources, where Bob could keep a close eye on him. Bob was one of Amos's many mentors during Phase I of Ballsack.inc, teaching him many things that he would need for later in his life. Bob was promoted by Mr. Ballsack to Chief Executive Officer. Bob promptly promoted his old friend Amos to Head of Human Resources. From here, Bob excelled as Chief Executive Officer, bringing war against the YouTube phenomenon 'Killer Keemstar'. Many men, women and children died fighting the 'Great Gnome War'. Bob was severely traumatised by the death of his close associate and good friend, Mugabi. Bob vowed revenge on Keemstar. Bob was granted the gold, diamond encrusted ballsack by Mr. Ballsack for his efforts in leading the entirety of Ballsack.inc to a victory at the battle of G-Fuel fields. Shortly after this, Bob granted Amos and Kerrin D iron ballsacks for their earlier efforts in the 'Great Gnome War'. These were all casted and created by Cuck McFuccBoi, Ballsack.incs in-house ballsack creator. Following this, Bob was approached by the organisation, Western African National Kuntz (W.A.N.K for short). W.A.N.K offered Bob child soldiers at a low price to replace those that had fallen so far in the Great Gnome War. Bob jumped at the opportunity, employing W.A.N.K forces into his ever growing empire. Bob employed a new Research and Development team who quickly developed the prototype for the 'Mugabi' battle tank, and had begun construction on a device to bring Mugabi back from the dead. W.A.N.K provided Ballsack.inc with new child soldiers, at which point Bob employed Agu to lead the child soliders into combat. Due to a series of unfortunate events, Agu betrayed Bob and the rest of the members of Ballsack.Inc, with little to no soldiers left, the great G-Fuel bombing signalled the end of Phase I of Ballsack.inc and the dissolution of the company and the death of the founder himself, Mr. Ballsack. After this, many key members went into hiding to avoid death at the hands of Keemstar. Mr. Ballsack's death truly rocked Bob to his core. He become extremely frail and weak, scared for his life and always on the run. Bob went into hiding in Rwanda, he was constantly being hunted by assassins sent by Keemstar. He was not seen or heard from for over two and a half years after the last attempted assassination. Many thought that he had died in Rwanda. However, Bob was living in solace. He came to terms with the deaths of his great friend, Mugabi and his mentor, Mr. Ballsack. Many thought Bob to be dead until a photo emerged of Bob fighting during the Rwandan Genocide. Shortly after this, Bob gathered Kerrin Davison and Amos to reform Ballsack.inc and bring it to its former glory. Position At Ballsack.inc (Phase Two) Personal Life Very little is known about Bob apart from his extremely conservative and racist views. He often finishes his emails with "Part-time KKK supporter". Bob also holds a very Anti-Semitic view, often praising the attempted mass extinction of the Jewish race. He is often quoted as saying "If you aint white, you aint right". Bob refers to those of African origin as gorillas. Bob also believes that 7/11 was a inside job by George. W. Bush. Bob's favorite convenience store is 9/11 and often can be seen enthusiastically sucking on a black slushie.